My Marine
by reincarnatedromance
Summary: Anna returns back home from serving the country and she is glad to be back. She then meets a very beautiful girl name Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

My Marine

**Anna P.O.V**

It feels good to finally be back home. The smell of salt in the air, brings back good memories. The best part about being back home, is to be back with Mama. Oh how much I missed her.

Walking to the house, I took my time. Observing everything in sight. Nothing has changed in the past 7 years since I left. Young children playing tag. Adults doing their evening shopping. Some giving me respectful smiles. Which reminded me that I was still in uniform.

A couple blocks later, I see a very familar house. Walking to the front door, I knocked. I waited with a big smile, tears begging to come out. A few minutes past before i heard shuffling at the door. I could hear multiple locks being unlocked, and then suddenly she opened the door.

She stared at me, mouth wide open.

"Hi Mama." I told her. The tears were running freely down my face and I didn't care. It's been 7 years since I last seen her. The letters back and forth weren't enough to keep me satisfied.

"Anna." Tears were now running down her face. "My baby girl." She reached her arm out gestering for a hug. I dropped my belongings and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much." I told her through tears. We stayed like that for awhile, neither one of us caring who saw.

After so long, she pulled away. "Come inside."

Grabbing my stuff, I went inside, and walked to the living room. Everything in the house was also the same.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked.

"No thank you. Water would be fine." I answered. I sat on the couch and looked around. The pictures on the wall were still in the same spot, shiny and clean. One picture caught my eye. It was a picture of my Father.

"I could only imagine what he would do if he saw you." She chuckled.

"Thank you." I told her as she gave me my water. She stared at me, a smile on her face, causing me to do the same. "What."

"Nothing, you're just all grown up now." She said starting to cry again. I sat the cup down and sat next to her.

"Mom, I look exactly the same when I was 18." I laughed while wiping the tears off her face.

"You're right. It might be the uniform."

"I see you still have that old Mustang. She still running?" I asked changing the subject.

"Ol'Bessie? Yeah she's still running like a champ." She paused. "You can have her."

I turned to her. "What?"

"Take it as a welcome back present. And besides, my old self don't need to be driving." She smiled.

"Thank you Mom." I said hugging her fragile body.

"Now that you have a car, you can get my groceries." I laughed.

"There's always a catch." Shaking her head she spoke once again.

"I'm joking sweetie, I know you're tired you don't have to now." She said.

"No no, it's fine. Let me just change out of this uniform." I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and headed to my old room, bag in hand.

Opening up the last door at the end of the hall, I walked inside. The room was just how I left it. Of course its been cleaned and everything, but everything was left as it was.

Putting my bag down, I took off my cover(hat). I walked over to my closet hoping that my clothes still fit. I mean, yes I didn't grow much since I was 18, but I am a bit more built. All the basic training, and excercise has done work for me.

Deciding to settle on some blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. I hung up my uniform neatly and put it at the end of my closet, and grabbed my leather jacket.

I really need to get more clothes.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the store wasn't long. But it felt good to drive Bessie around. Mama was right, she did still ride like a champion. This car has been around since my mom came into this world. Literally. I don't understand how it'a still running, but I won't complain.<p>

There wasn't a lot of people out. Not as much as there was earlier at least. Turning the car off, I got out and headed inside.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long to get everything off the list. Come to think of it. There wasn't a lot of things on the list. I headed towards the shortest check out line and waited to get my groceries scanned.<p>

In front of me was a blonde. I couldn't really see her face but I can tell she was beautiful. As if she knew I was thinking about her, she turned around and smiled at me. I thought correctly. She was beauitful. Big icy blue eyes and perfect pink lips. Before I knew it she turned back around and headed out the store. But not before dropping one of her items.

Looking at the clerk I told her that I would be back. Grabbing her can of goods, I followed her out the store. Once I reached outside I couldn't find her. But it didn't take long to spot her long blonde air.

Running towards, I called for her attention.

"Excuse me Ma'am, you forgot one of your cans." I said breathing hard. She stopped at her car and turned around with a smirk.

"Ma'am? Do I look that old to you?" She smiled.

I chuckled. "No Ma'am you don't. It's all with respect." She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"You're mother either raised you right or you were in the military." She joked.

"Both actually." There was a moment of silence. "Well here you go." I said giving her, her can. She smiled once more.

"Well I gotta go." She said while unlocking her car door. I nodded and turned around, heading back inside the store.

She really was beautiful. _And you let her go. You can't leave without asking her out._

"Ma'am?" I said to her right before she got in the car. I walked towards her once again. "I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow. Maybe we could get something drink or eat." I asked her. She stared and stared. Biting her lip while she thought.

"Sure. Arendelle's grill, tomorrow at 7." She then got in her car. I smiled. Before she pulled off she rolled her window down. "And by the way. The name's Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"This is fucking ridiculous!" I said frustrated. My mind is so blank. This hasn't happened to me in such a long time. It usually just comes to me, but not today. My thoughts keep wandering to that red head soldier I met lastnight. The sweet girl who ran to me because I dropped a can of corn.

But because of that sweet girl I can't find anything to paint. I don't even know her name and she's already stuck in my head. Feeling defeated, I leave my art room.

"I'll try again tomorrow."

I make myself a fresh cup of coffee and sit in the living room. I don't say I regret not ever getting a tv, but it would be nice right now. Watching tv isn't really my thing. I'm a true believer on the "tv's rot the brain." But sitting here by myself reminds me of how lonely I am.

Yeah there's my best friend Rapunzel. But she's always so busy with work. And when she does have time, she tries her best to hang out with her boyfriend. I guess that's the reason why I can't get her out of my head. She's the first person who's actually trying to get to know me, and not some person who just wants to get inside my pants. A knock on the door took me out of my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I asked looking through the peep hole. Familiar sideburns came to view, and I automatically knew. _Great._

I opened the door and let him in. "What do you want?" Coffee mug in hand, I moved towards the kitchen.

"Hello to you too." Hans said with a smirk. "I came to see if you have any plans tonight. You know. We could catch a movie, get something to eat. And maybe then go to my place and have some fun."

"As a matter of fact, I do. And I told you time after time. I am not interested in you." Hans rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed. Leaning on the counter and folding his arms, he spoke again.

"Elsa. Why don't you like me. I'm a nice guy. Well. I can be nice."

"Not helping." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Look any girl would kill to be in your position."

"Then you shouldn't worry about me. And besides I know what you did to that Merida girl. I'm surprise I haven't put a restraining order on you." He shook his head and got off the counter. "You better be lucky you're friends with Repunzel's boyfriend."

Walking towards the door I opened it. "Now if you don't mind. I have to get ready." He mumbled something under his breath and walked out.

"I'm not done with you Elsa. I'm not giving up." He said before walking towards his car. _That guy really creeps me out._

* * *

><p>After my encounter with Hans, I only had a couple of hours to get ready. And after doing my hair and make up and then trying to figure out if I should dress up or not, I finally arrived at Arendelle's Grill. 15 minutes late. She probably think I stood her up.<p>

Locking my car door. I head inside and spot her. _Oh thank goodness she dressed up. In a suit at that._ Walking towards her, I wave with a smile. I may seem confident right now, but I am nervous.

"Elsa." She says smiling back. She looked good. Black suit and green tie. Two braids laying gently on each shoulder. _She doesn't seem nervous at all. _

"Soldier." I said referring to the fact that she hadn't told me her name. A bigger smile had appeared on her face and she laughed.

"I'm sorry. My name is Anna."

"It's fine. Anna." Lifting her hands. she gestured to our table. "Lets get the night started."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers. This chapter is short and I'm sorry for that but I did it because the next chapter will be long and I also wanted to post something before Christmas. But I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read. I want to thank you for the ones who left positive feedbacks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna's P.O.V**

After pulling her chair out, I waited for her to sit and get comfortable, before pushing her in.

"Thank you." She said gently. _God please don't let me screw up this date. _"I'm sorry for being late. I just didn't know if I should dress up or not. And when I decided, I didn't know what to wear."

"It's fine." I told her before she had a panic attack. Looks like I'm not the only one with a rough morning. My mom barely let me leave the house.

A waitress came to our table and pulled out a notepad. "Good evening ladies. Can I start you off with something to drink. Maybe wine?" I looked at Elsa and she nodded.

"Wine for her and I'll just have water." The waitress nodded and went off. She came back not too long after with a wine bottle and a pitcher full of water. After filling our glasses, she left with our order.

I watched as Elsa took a sip of her wine. _How did I get so lucky? _This beautiful woman is sitting in front of me. On a date. "So do you not drink alchol?" She asked, putting her glass down.

"Uh well, I try to stay away from drinking as much as possible." I answered honestly. Taking a sip of my water, she spoke again. "Why is that?"

"My father. He um, he died from a drunk driver. So yeah."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and smiled. "Don't be it's fine."

She chuckled and grabbed her glass. "Now I don't know if I should drink or not."

"Go ahead. And if I have to drive you home, so be it." The waitress came back with our order, and a basket of rolls. After refilling our glasses she left us to our food.  
>Taking a bite of my food, I fell into a different world. I felt like that rat from the movie Ratatouille.<p>

"Mmm this is so good." Elsa laughs and nods her head.

"You should try this." She cuts a piece of her chicken and lifts her fork towards me. Leaning over the table, I take the fork in my mouth. Never leaving eye contact with her. It wasn't til after I finished the chicken, when I realized people were staring. _What the fuck are they looking at._

Sitting back down, I cleared my throat. I could feel the heat rising to cheeks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have offered." She blushed.

"No it's fine. It was good. The chicken. The chicken was good."

* * *

><p>We finished our food a lot faster than we thought and left the resturant. It wasn't too late in the night, so we decided to take a walk before going our seperate ways.<p>

"So they called you Firehead?!" Elsa laughed.

"Yes I'm telling you, it's wild. But what about you?"

"Exactly. What about me?" She said dryly.

"Oh come on there has to be something. What do you do for a living?"

She turned to me and smiled. "I'm an artist." _Didn't expect that._ "I paint canvases and once finished, I put it up for auction, and I basically make my living off of that." She finishes.

"What exactly do you paint?"

"Anything that comes to mind I guess." The night was or is beautiful. Stars out twinkling in nthe sky. The moon lighting up our evening. It really made this night even more better. I could imagine her painting this. I know I would if I could.

"So it's pretty easy then. If all you do is paint what you have in my mind." We stopped and stood and watched people walk back and forth.

"It's not always easy. Like today. I couldn't think of anythink. My mind was total blank." She said talking with her hands.

"Do you know why?" Elsa suddenly got stiff and remained quiet. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I never really realized how beautiful her eyes were. So bright and filled with life. Her eyes alone were beautiful as a canvas. But completly, she is a masterpiece.

I don't know much about art. Really I don't know anything about it but, she is a work of art. "Well because. I-I couldn't stop thinking about you." She finally spoke. Her eyes drifted to my lips, and mine to hers. We both leaned in, slowly and gently. Both wanting to feel the contact. We were so close that one little movement can seal the deal.

She slowly pulled away, her eyes never leaving my lips as she did so. "It's getting late, we should probably head back to the lot." With that she turned around and walked off.

* * *

><p>"I had a really fun time tonight. You know, with you." I said as we reached her car.<p>

"Yeah me too. But with you. We should do it agin. Maybe I could meet your mom." She question raising her eyebrows in the cutest way possible. "I understand if it's too early to do th-"

"She's already dieing to meet you, so why not." I said cutting her off.

"Well see you soon." She said opening her car door. Scratching the back of my neck I spoke. "Can I have your number. You know to contact you." She nodded and reached her hand out. "Oh I don't have a cell. Not yet anyways."

"How about I give you my number on a piece of paper, and when you do get a that may be. My number will be the first on your phone."

A phone number and a hug later, Elsa was gone. I let out a big sigh and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Years readers. I guess you can call this a gift from me to you. I hope you enjoyed it, it isn't as long as I wanted it to be but here you go. Chapter 4 will be posted either the end of this week or the beginning of next week. Thank you for reading guys, it really means a lot. And all the feedback you guys give me, thank you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I got school tomorrow and I'm so not up for it. But here is chapter 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

Oh if the night could've lasted longer or gone slower. I really enjoyed myself tonight, and who knows when we'll see each other again.

The way we just talked to each other, the way we connected, you would have thought we were Rapunzel and I. But maybe closer. It was wonderful being able to talk and laugh and just have a good time, and not be crammed up in my art room.

Don't get me wrong I love what I do, but it feels good to finally do something else. But I am glad to be home. It's been awhile since I stayed out late. Since college I believe.

Once inside I throw my things on the couch, not bothering to turn the lights on. "Ow."

What the hell.

Quickly turning the light on, I spot my blonde friend, body spread out on my couch.

"Rapunzel? What the hell are you doing in my house this late?" I'm starting to regret ever giving her my house key. "You look nice." She said ignoring my question. "Were you on a date?" I rolled my eyes and walked to my room.

"You were! Who was it?" She asked following me to my room. Turning to her I spoke. "Look it's been a long night, a long day at that. And I'm pretty tired. Can this wait until tomorrow?" She sighed and agreed.

"Well. I'm staying the night. I already took my shower and everything. And if you think I'm sleeping on this couch you're wrong."

"What? Why aren't you with Flynn?

"He's out with Hans, doing what guys do." Even his name irritates me. Rapunzel slips under my covers and gets comfortable. Deciding not to argue with her, I get out of my clothes and put my pj's on. Rapunzel gives me a look and shakes her head. "What?" I ask.

"You're wearing that to bed?" I look down to see what I'm wearing. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You just got back from a date. Soon she'll be in this bed with you instead of me. You wanna wear something sexy but still comfty. That's what a child wears Christmas morning."

Maybe she's right but I just met Anna. I don't even know if it will even go that far. And even if it does I'm pretty sure she doesn't mind. Ignoring her, I head towards the bathroom and take my make-up off. Once finished I brush my teeth and wash my face.

"Move over." I say to Rapunzel. She does as told and puts her phone down. "Night Elsa."

"Night."

* * *

><p>"Elsa." I hear a faint whisper. "Psst Elsa." I slightly open my eyes and look at the girl in bed next to me.<p>

"Fuck off Punz. it's too late for this." I say to her.

"Depends on how you look at it, and besides, I can't go to sleep." I sighed and mentally rolled my eyes. "You're a bigger pain than you were in college." She laughed.

"So why can't you go to sleep?" I asked

"A lot on my mind I guess. One being your date. Spill." She smiled. Knowing that she was just going to keep bugging me, I did. "Her name is Anna."

"What does she look like?" _Beautiful _

"Red hair, freckles, a lot of them. Blue eyes. She's a little shorter than me but not by much." Rapunzel smiled.

"What does she do?" She asked.

"As far as I know nothing. She just got back from serving the country. She's a marine." By the look of her face she was surprised. "But the thing is, she's perfect. I can't find one flaw about her. It's too good to be true." I said honestly.

"Everybody has a flaw Elsa. It might not be in her looks, but she has a flaw. No one's perfect." No longer wanting to talk about I change the subject. "You want to tell me the real reason your spending the night?"

"What makes you think there's a reason. What if I just really wanted to hang out with my bestfriend?" She said.

"Well the last time you actually spent the night was before you and Flynn got together. So what's up?" She got silent. Rapunzel never liked to talk about her problems. She just didn't like bringing other people in on it. But when she does it's always something that's really bugging her.

"Me and Flynn kind of got into it. He said he hates that I work so much, and never spend enough time with him like we use to." A pause. "I don't like it either, but I don't know what to do about it. I can't quit. Yeah it's very time consuming but it pays a lot and I love my job. I just wish there was a way to balance both to him and my boss satisfied." She finishes. She looks at me for an answer, anything that will help her in some way.

I'm not great with advice or anything near it but I try. "Maybe you can see if you can do your work at home. Kind of like me." That was the best answer I could give. She thought for a minute.

"That's actually a good idea Elsa. Maybe I can ask my boss and see if I do it at home and when complete just send it in." She smiles and gets her phone. Probably to email her boss. "So did he go out drinking?" I ask her.

She shrugged. "Maybe. The last thing I want to deal with is an angry Flynn. Especially when he is around Hans." Putting her phone down she looks at me and smiles. "I'm starting to get tired."

* * *

><p>I still can't seem to find anything to paint and it is stressing me out.<p>

I am currently standing in my arm room, paint brush in hand and an empty head. I hear soft footsteps behind me coming closer. "Hey Els. I have good news." Rapunzel started. "My boss said it's alright to work at home. She says I'm already a good worker so there should be no problem." She looks at me and then looks at my blank canvas. "Can't think of anything?"

"Not a fucking thing." I said throwing my hands in the air. I don't know what it is today. I don't have anything on my mind. Well. I do but its not as bad as it was yesterday. I wonder if she got a cell phone.

"Oh I know." She stuffs her phone in her back pocket and runs in front of my canvas. "Paint me." She says smiling. I shake my head and laugh. "No. I normally don't paint people. I've never even tried it." One reason being I never had anyone to paint.

Rapunzel slumps. "Well fine. Maybe you just need an inspiration." I make a very unattractive snorting noise. "Inspiration? What inspiration?"

The blonde gives me a look and does a weird movement with her eyebrows. "Maybe Anna could help with that." She moves closer to me. "I'm sure she would love to help."

"How would she even do that." I ask my friend.

"I don't know. Look you need to relax and just take a couple days off and just hang out with her. When's the next time you guys meet?" Rapunzel ask. I shrug. "Well call and ask her."

"She doesn't have a phone." I tell her.

"She doesn't have a phone?!"

"Nope. But I did give h-" I was cut off by my phone buzzing in my pocket. It's a text from an unknown number.

'Hey it's Anna. I did as told and got a phone. But I'm sorry to say you weren't the first number in my phone. My mother insist to put the house phone in there.'

"Who is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Anna." Another buzz came. It was also from Anna.

'So you said you wanted to meet my Mom. How does tomorrow sound?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is another chapter folks. Did you like it? I hope you guys could tell the difference between the dialogue and the text messages at the end of the story. If not please let me know, so I could change it. Btw if you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask. You can private message me or go to my tumblr. Don't be shy. Hope you enjoyed and keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anna P.O.V**

_"Mulan!" I screamed as she fell to the ground. Bullets were flying everywhere. From left to right, right to left. But I didn't care at the moment. I only cared for my bestfriend, who layed out on the ground with a bullet in her chest._

_"Mulan!" I yelled once again as I ran towards her. Her blood was everywhere. Looking to see if there was anywhere safe, I dragged her away from the battle field. Once I found a spot, I stopped and kneeled down._

_"I'm gonna put pressure on it and try to stop the bleeding." She nodded frantically, trying not to scream._

_"Ahh ughh!" She screamed._

_"This is my fault I'm so sorry." I told her as I tried to stop the bleeding. Gunshots were heard from every angle. Bombs being thrown, screaming from either the injured or soldiers yelling a command._

_"Green! You need to move it, there gonna bomb this shit hole in a few! Move out marine!" Lieutenant yelled, while ducking for cover._

_"We can't leave her." I told him looking down. She wasn't breathing. "Mulan?" No no she can't be dead._

_"Green lets go!" He yelled again while pulling me up. "We have to leave her."_

_I shook my head. "No. We can't." Lieuenant grabbed my hand and pulled me away._

_"I'm sorry but she's gone. Now lets go."_

_We ran off the battle field with the others into the trees. Not too long, it was gone. Filled with fire. The smell of smoke stuck in our nostrils._

_"Green!" Lieutenant yelled. "Green!"_

My eyes shoot open. _That damn dream. _I lean forward as I try to forget the images in my head. I feel my body for any wounds or anything that told me I was injured. Once checked I relax.

Huh. That is not the type of dream I want to wake up from after a good night. That's not the type of dream I ever want to wake up to.

This isn't the first time I've had this dream, and I'm sure it won't be the last. I hate being reminded of the incident that happened out there. Though the dream only comes every once in awhile, well at least now it does, I'm still not use to it. Not only did we loose a great Marine, we lost a great friend. My friend. _And it was all my fault. _

"Anna?" My mom said opening the door. "You have a visitor." She opened the door and appeared my blonde friend. Kristoff. "Hey kid."He said laying his body on top of mine.

"Oh come on." I told him smiling. My dream being pushed to the back of my mind. My mom was no longer at the door. "Get your fat ass off me."

"Get yours up. You should be use to getting up early anyways. You still havn't changed." He joked, shaking his head.

"Say whatever you want, but I can beat your ass now." He rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "Hurry up and ready, I wanna catch up."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that it's been 7 years. The last time we hung out, you were a scrawny brat who was failing math class." Kristoff sighed.<p>

"And you were a weirdo with glasses and messed up teeth." I joked.

"And now I'm this big hottie." He said putting up his guns. Me and Kristoff went to highschool together. We met our sophomore year. We were both dorks really. He actually had a crush on me up until almost our senior year. He eventually gave up after I told him I liked girls. Even after that he still tried. But now he's like an older brother to me.

"Speaking of big you should see Sven." He smiled.

"How big is he now."

"Huge! Though he still acts like a puppy." He finished. Sven is Kristoffs dog. He's a great dane. If you ask me that dog turns him into a big softie.

"So are you still single or are you seeing someone?" I ask him. By the look on his face I knew he was about to crack a joke.

"I see your starting to come to senses, but its too late. I met a girl." He smiled. I shook my head and chuckled. "How about you?"

"Same actually." Kristoff smiled and folded his arms. "You just came back and you already caught one. Damn. You still got it I see." He said referring to a few girls I dated in highschool. "Hey look, I got to go to work. I just came to say what's up. But we got to hang out soon. My cell number is still the same." He said getting up.

"Still the same? Why?"

"Just no need to change it." With that he was off. It reminded me that I needed to head out also. I need to get a cell phone.

"Hey mom I'm going out. I need to get a cell phone." I told her walking into her room. She was sitting on her nicely made bed, reading a book. Reminds me of the old days. Only my dad isn't next to her doing the same. She sat the book down on her lap and spoke.

"Oh ok. Just make sure the house phone is the first number you put in." She smiled.

"Someone already beat you to it mom." She gave me a look that said "I don't fucking care. Just do what I said" so I knew not to argue with her. I nodded and left the house. But not before grabbing Elsa's phone number off my dresser.

* * *

><p>After deciding what phone I wanted, signing papers and giving my personal information, I finally got my phone. It was the LG G3. I prefer an Android over an Iphone.<p>

I am currently in my car, sitting checking out my new phone. As told I put the house phone's number in first than Elsa's. Deciding to text her, I did

'Hey it's Anna. I got a phone. But I'm sorry to say you weren't the first number in my phone. My mother forced me to put the house phone in there.'

I sent it. A few minutes passed by. I decided to send another text.

'So you said you wanted to meet my Mom. How does tomorrow sound?'

Not too long after she replied.

'Anna. Hi. Tomorrow sounds good. I guess I should save your number.'

I couldn't help the smile on my face. I feel like a silly school girl. I don't know what it is about this girl, but I can't get enough of her. I can't stop smiling every time I think about her.

'Great. Should I pick you up or are you gonna drive?'

'I'll drive but you'll have to give me your address.'

I gave her my address and waited for a reply. If I had to be honest, I really wanted to hang out with her today. But I don't want to seem clingy. But her presence makes me feel happy. I know it's crazy to think that about a person you met only a few days ago, but. I don't know I guess you can say I'm falling for her. Hard.

'Alright I got it.'

Starting the car I texted back.

'I'll text back in a few. Driving.'

'Ok'

God I really hope I don't mess this up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was feeling in a pretty good mood because of school being canceled in the last couple of days, so I wanted you guys feel the same. This chapter was probably boring but I promise the next won't be. Hopefully. I really want to thank all of you guys for actually taking the time to read this fic. And I am so thankful for all the nice feedback. But guys we are just starting. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Today is the day where I finally get to meet Anna's mother. I also get to see Anna again. But unfortunately the last for a little while.

I got a surprising call from a guy in New York. It turns out that one of the paintings I sold, is now in an art musuem and they want me to go see it and the other works that are there.

Which is good. It's great, but I really wanted to get to know Anna more. We spent almost all night talking on the phone. About nothing reall. We just enjoyed hearing each other's voices. I ended up falling asleep on her. But she didn't seem to mind. She sent a text after the call had ended, saying goodnight.

Rapunzel left that night to go back to her and Flynn's place. He called her, apologizing for what happened. He told her he regretted going out drinking because of his massive hangover. She forgave him, quickly at that. She got off the phone after that and grabbed her things.

She said and I quote "The best thing about fights are the make up sex." And with that, she left.

Now I am currently on my way to Anna's place. The drive wasn't too long, but long enough. Parking my car in front, I sit in my car and look at the house. It's nice, not big and not small. It looks exactly of what you think would look like a family home.

Knocking me from my thoughts, Anna appears in front of the door smiling. She waves. I wave back and get out of the car. I walk towards her as she waits for me. "Hello." She said.

"Hi." Even though we had a date only 2 days ago, I'm glad I'm with her now. "Anna? Bring the girl inside, don't hide her from me." A voice says behind the door. Anna shakes her head.

"You can turn down any moment now. I won't be mad." She joked.

I smiled. "Don't be silly. I want to meet her." The younger girl nods and leads me inside. "This, is my mother. Mom this is Elsa." Anna introduces. Her mom gets off the couch and pulls me in a hug. "It's nice to finally meet the beautiful girl my daughter can't stop talking about." She says pulling away and pulls me towards the couch.

"Geez Mom." Anna says embarrassed following behing us.

"So Elsa tell me about yourself. What exactly do you do for a living?" She asks as we sit down.

"I'm an artist. I paint." I tell her. She nods in approval. She turns to Anna and points. "She use to draw. You shouldv'e seen all the drawings she gave me. They were so good." She beams.

"Use to mom not anymore. And they weren't that good either." Anna shruggs.

"Anna go do me a favor and go get your drawings. There in my closet somewhere." Anna sighed and got up to what I'm guessing is her mother's room. I take the time to observe the living room.

I notice that Anna is the only one who has a picture of her in her uniform. "So is joining the Marine a family tradtion?" I asked. She shakes her head.

"No not really. Only a few in the family joined. All for personal reasons."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Anna join." She paused, like she was deciding to tell me or not.

"Well, I don't know if she told you or not, but her father past away when she was 10. She took it hard, she grew up an angry child since then. She wasn't the same. She was difficult to talk to and she always got in trouble in school from either fighting or arguing with a teacher. I tried taking her to counseling, but it only seem to make things worse. She paused.

"When she's like that it's a terrible sight to see. Most of the posters in her room are covering holes from her punching the wall." She continued.

"So that bad?"

Anna's mom sighs. "It stay that way. She ended up meeting a guy. They became good friends. She calmed down soon after that. She still had her days though. So she decided to sign up. To help her manage it. But she also loves saving people." Her mom beginned to cry. "When she came home, after she came back from the store. She sat me down. She told me that she would anything and everything to keep me safe and happy. Because she wouldn't know what to do without me."

Her tears were running freely down her cheeks. She heard Anna coming and stopped or at least tried to. "I finally found it. Do you realize how much stuff you have in your closet?" Anna walks towards her mother with a folder filled with paper.

Anna's mom grabs the folder and opens it as Anna sits back in her spot. The first drawing was a picture of her mom and her dad. "She gave this one to me when she was 6. This was my favorite, it was on the fridge for so long." She smiles.

The more drawings we flipped through the better the artwork got. Anna was really good. I don't know why she would ever stop. "This was the last drawing I received from her." Her mom. It was a drawing of a girl. You couldn't really see her face, just tears. She was leant up against a wall. Arms folded and ignoring everything taking place around her.

It was quite sad yet beautiful. It tells a story. I look up at Anna and wonder. Did this sweet girl, that I'm becoming quite fond of, draw this? I can't imagine Anna with such a rough child hood. I just can't.

My thoughts were cut short as her mother spoke. "Til this day I still don't know why she stopped drawing." She closed the folder and sat it aside.

"It was a waist of time. That's why I stopped." She stood up and straightened herself. "Excuse me." She then left to her room.

"I guess the drawing hit a soft spot?" Her mother sighed. "Do you mind if I go check on her?" I asked. She chuckled and swatted at me.

"Of course you can sweetie." I get up and give her a hug. "Thank you Mrs. um Mrs.."

"Green." She said.

"Mrs. Green." I then headed towards Anna's room down the hall. The door was closed. I knocked. There was no response. I slightly open the door. "Anna?"

"Come in." She mumbled. I did. "Can you close the door?"

"A-Are you sure? Your mother i-" I began. She laughed. "It's fine Elsa."

I closed the door and stepped further into her room. I took the time to look around. She had posters everywhere. I couldn't help but remember what her mom told me. I still don't believe that this sweet energetic girl can have anger problems.

Walking towards her dresser, I spot a picture of her and a boy with blonde hair. I picked it up. I could feel Anna's eyes watching my every move. "That's my best friend Kristoff. He's like a brother to me." She said. This must be the boy her mom mentioned. I smiled and sat the picture down.

"I came in here to see if you were alright." I paused. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just old memories got the best of me I guess." I nodded and sat next to her. She turned to me and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just beautiful." She smiles even wider as I look away. A blush creeping up my cheeks. "You sure do have a way with ladies." I spoke. She slightly grabs my chin, forcing me to face her. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are. My eyes begin to wander down her face and lock on her lips.

By instinct, her lips part slightly. "You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you." She whispers. I smile. "No one's stopping you." With that she pulls me in. The kiss were the three S's. Soft, sweet, and short. But enough to make my legs tremble. I just thank God I was sitting down.

Still holding my face she pulls away. "Wow. A lot better than I imagined." She laughs and pulls in for another one. This one was longer.

She speaks after we pull away from each other. "I know this is kind of sudden. But I really like you Elsa. A lot." She blushes and turns away from me.

"I like you too." She smiles and speaks again. "Well that's good because. I want you to be my girlfriend." There was a pause. "I'm not sure if I did that correctly. It's been awhile. And I understand if you want to wait, you know being the fact we just met and a-"

I cut her off with a soft kiss. Pulling away I smile. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Anna's face brightens. "But I do want to wait." I wince as her face slightly falls. "I like you a lot I do. And that's why I don't want to rush into things." _Even though I'm already falling for you hard. _"And also I'm leaving to New York for a bit. Got invited to an art show museum, and one of mine are in there. I don't want to start a relationship then leave for a week right after. So when I get back we'll see what's next."

Anna's smile returns. "Sounds good to me. Congrats by the way."

"Thank you. I'm excited. I never been to New York before." I say to her.

"I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy yourself." She looks around her room and sighs. "I think we should get back to my mom. Don't want her out there by herself." She gets up off her bed and holds out her hand. "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I am so sorry guys for the late update. Um I had to rewrite this because it somehow got deleted. But I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little sad but I ended it with a little something something. You're probably thinking that you know a lot more about Anna than Elsa but I promise you will know about her. But thanks for reading guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Anna's P.O.V**

"Don't be shy now. Make sure you come back." My mother says as I open the front door. Elsa laughs and gives her a hug. "Oh I will."

They say their last goodbyes and then we step outside. I take a deep breath of fresh air, welcoming it. I almost forgot how it felt, being stuck in that house for hours. Elsa stayed so long that she ate dinner with us.

"Your mother is very sweet." Elsa says as we reach her car. "Yeah she is. Maybe I'll say the same about your parents."

"Maybe." Was her only reply. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. It wasn't awkward, but I didn't enjoy it, so I spoke. "So, when are you leaving from New York?"

She sighs before speaking. "Two days from now. I have to pack and everything. I'm just glad the ticket is already taken care of." She leans against the car and sighs again. "Well just call me, so I know you made it safely. Or when your bored."

She smiles "Of course."

"Besides, I won't be too busy. Just maybe looking for a job."

"A job." She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. "Don't you already get paid?"

"Yeah but I can't just sit and wait for the check to come through. And I need something to do or I'll go crazy." She nods in understanding.

"I see." A pause. "I should probably get going. It was nice hanging out with you and your mother." She gets off her and hugs me. I hug her back. Not wanting to let go. She pulls, her arm still wrapped around me.

I would love to kiss her again. But she wants to wait, and I respect her decision. I would never force anything she wouldn't want to do. I clear my throat and pull away. Her face slightly falls, but she recovers with a smile. "I'm sure mymom enjoyed your company. I know I did."

She opens her car door. "I'll see you later." She then gets inside her car but not before giving me a swift kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>I slam my head on my desk in frustration. I've been looking for hours online, or in the newspaper for a job, and don't see anything I'm interested in. I even got up super earlt just to do this. It was a complete waist of time. I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I already know it was.<p>

My mother has been coming in and out of my room to check on me. She means well and all, but I'm too aggravated for this. "I'm fine mom." I say to her.

"Oh I was just checking to see if you were hungry sweetie." A weird girly voice says. I turn around in my chair adn roll my eyes at the man standing in my room. "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"How come I never get a hello from you anymore?" Kristoff says as he closes my door and lays on my bed. "I'm just trying to find a job, but it's not looking too good." I say to him. He immediately sits up and smiles.

"You need a job? I can get you one." He says excitedly.

"You can? How?"

"Well. You remember in highschool I was helping Grand Pabbie build his gym. Well we finished it last year. And we kind of turned it into a buisness. I'm a personal trainer their. We're a little short on staff, so we had to turn a few people down" He finishes.

A job as a personal trainer. I never thought that I'd do something like that. "I don't know. I never pictured myself being a personal trainer." I tell him.

"Oh come on. It's actually quite fun. And besides who other than you is better to fill in this position. You've done physical stuff for basically 7 years. This should come easy to you. And it pays well." I thought over it.

I do need something to do. I can't just sit at home and breathe my mom's air. And I want to help her with the bills. "Alright fine."

"Cool. Come by the gym tomorrow and we'll get started. Hopefully we can get your first customer." I nodded. "Well now that that's taken care of. You wanna go out and do something fun?"

"Something fun? In Arendelle." I laugh.

"Hate to tell you this but It's changed here since you left. Not only is Fixer Upper open, but a few clubs and arcades have been built." Kristoff says.

"Fixer Upper?" I asks. "Yeah. It's the name of our gym. Clever isn't it?" I laugh and get up from my desk. I wouldn't mind going to the arcade.

"Well I'm down with the arcade. It'll be like the old days. Kicking your ass at Need for Speed that is." Kristoff gets up and stretches. He really is huge. I guess the gym is doing him good. "Oh it's on Anna bear." I make a face at the old nickname. "Please don't start that again."

* * *

><p>Kristoff and I have been in the arcade for hours, going back and forth on Need for Speed. After awhile, we had a little crowd going on. Watching us, cheering us on. Some people were voting for Kristoff and the others were voting for me. We ended up having to leave because of all the attention we were getting.<p>

"I don't think we shouldv'e been kicked out though. If you ask me we made the place a bit more fun." Kristoff said as we entered my car.

"Where to next?" He thought over the question before answering. "Lets stop somewhere and get something to eat."

It didn't take long to find a place we both agreed on. Him and I are quite similar in a lot of ways. We were now in the parking lot eating are burgers and fries. "So when do I get to meet this lady friend of yours?" He asked mouth full of fries.

Unlike him I finished my food before speaking. "I don't know. I guess until it's official. Not anytime soon. She's leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah to New York." Kristoff nodded and balled up his trash. "What about you? When can I meet yours?"

He smiled. I never seen him get this happy over a girl. "Well I actually have a date tonight."

"You have a date tonight? Why are you hanging out with me, shouldn't you being getting ready?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'm a guy it doesn't take me long to get ready like you females." He joked. "But you can take me to my place and help me get ready."

"Whaaat? Lady magnet needs help getting ready for a date?"

"Oh shut up. And besides, you havn't seen Pabbie in awhile. It'll be nice for you to say hello."

I agreed and started the car, engine coming to life, and headed to Kristoff's place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hello. I know this update is later than usual. A lot of stuff happened this week and it messed up my schedule. But I hope you liked it. It was probably boring and I'm sorry if it was. Again guys thank you for taking the time to read this. It truly means a lot to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I spent most my morning packing for New York. I didn't really know how the weather would be down there, so I hope whatever I packed would be fine.

Zipping my suitcase, I sigh and sit down on the couch. Last night, I have to say was very informing. Not only did I get to meet Anna's mom and know a little about her. But I got to know a little about Anna's childhood. What her mother told me, surprised me in a way I can't describe.

Yes I knew her Father passed away and effected her. But I didn't know how bad. I also didn't know she has anger mangement either. Last night left me with so many questions. What would set her off? If I did witness her in that state, in that behavior, would I be able to calm her down? Will I be afraid? Afraid to the point that I couldn't be with her any longer?

All I know is, with the feelings I have now, I wouldn't leave her. Not for anything, and that scares me. It's only been a few days and my feelings are already strong.

When she asked me to be her girlfriend, all I wanted was to say yes. It took every muscle and strength to form the word no. And it took every will power to not change my mind once I say her face fall. I winced at the image.

It was the best decision to make. I need to make sure that I am really ready to be in a relationship with her. The last relationship I had was Freshmen year in college. His name was John. Really thought he was the one. But he did something that I will never forget.

Havn't been in relationship since then. Taking this short trip to New York is probably a good idea. If I choose to be with Anna it would be a big decision. Not only would it be my first relationship after so many years. She will be the first girl I've ever been with.

A buzzing from my phone took my attention. With a groan, I lean forward towards the coffee table and grab the small device, slightly disappointed that it was just a reminder for tomorrow's plans.

I threw my phone aside and stretched my tired muscles. I guess I'll waist some time by painting. Last night before bed, I finally got started on a canvas. It was actually the first thing I did after I walked through the door.

I walked into the art room and took a look at the canvas. I obviously didn't get much done. By the looks of it, it doesn't even look halfway, finished. I pulled my hair into a bun and rolled my sleeves up so it wouldn't get in the war. I then got.

Two and half hows later, I was finished with the painting I sigh in relief. Glad that I got another painting done. But I was shocked as I took a better look at it. It was Anna. _How did I not_ _realise that I painted her? _I was confused. I don't paint people. And the first person I painted was Anna.

Feeling the need to clear my mind and the fact that I was dirty, I get in the shower.

* * *

><p>"Shit." I whispered as I grabbed my phone. Anna called. Should I call back? What if she doesn't answer? I hesitate as my thumb hover over the call button. She obviously wanted to talk to you. But she called about an hour ago.<p>

I jump as my phone rings in my hand and drops to the floor. I scramble to the floor and pick up my phone. "H-Hello." I say out of breath.

"Are you alright?" She ask clearly amused. I turn pink, thankful that she couldn't see. I stand up and sit on the love seat next to the couch. "I'm fine, just wasn't expecting a call from you." I realised what I said and felt bad. "Not that it's a problem."

"No I get it." She laughs. _Such a beautiful sound. _"I wasn't expecting to call you, but I guess I wanted to check on you."

"Well I'm good. I finished a painting today. It's good but, I'm not sure if I want anyone to see it." I tell her as I play with a loose fabric on my shirt. I was very surprised at what I painted and shocked that I didn't realise what it was until I was finished.

"Why not?"

"It's just, it isn't something I normally do." Of course I didn't want to tell her the real reason. I didn't want to tell her that I painted her. The other side of the phone got quiet. _Did she hang up?_ "Anna?"

"Oh sorry." She pauses. "I'm a little occupied."

"Do you just want to talk later?" I hear rummaging, and other voices. _What is she doing?_ "No it's fine. I'm just helping Kristoff get ready for his date." I then hear a door close. "Now back to you. What exactly is the painting?" She asked the question, that I was trying so hard to dodge. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm not ready to show anyone this piece yet. But when I am, you'll be the first to see it." I mentally slapped myself. _Good going idiot. _Thankfully she changed the subject.

"So I found a job." She said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at the tone of her voice. "Already? That was fast."

"Actually Kristoff helped me out. He works in a gym. I believe it's called Fixxer Upper." She continued. "I check it out tomorrow and get started. At first I wasn't too excited, but not I'm really happy about working out again. It clears my mind. Just thinking about gets me hyped."

As she continues, my mind wanders to Anna in a gym. Working out, body drenched in sweat, hair damped, hot air pushing past her soft lips as she does each rep. Only dressed in a sports bra and tight spandex. Muscles so defined all you wanted to do was run your fingers through every dip and curve.

My mouth suddenly got dry. _This is wrong. I shouldn't think of her like that._ I shake my head, forcing the images out of my mind. "I'll be sure to check it out. Maybe even get a little work out too." I spoke, coming back to reality.

As much as I wanted to stay on the phone I was tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night, and I woke up pretty early today to get ready for tomorrow. "Anna?"

"Yes." She said softly. Making my stomach slightly clench. "I'll call you tomorrow. I'm gonna catch up on some sleep." I stretched, then headed towards my room, closing the door. "Ok. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I can tell she was wondering why, due to the fact that it was still pretty early. I yawned a bye before hanging up. Plugging my phone up to charge, I get under the cover and wait til sleep takes over.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking." A male's voice sounded through the intercom. "We like to welcome you to Delta Airline, non-stop service from Arendelle to New York. Our flight will be 3 hours and 22 minutes and we're expecting a fairly smooth flight, with a little rain." He continued.<p>

As I took a deep breath, I took my seat by the window. Praying to God I don't have a nervous break down during this flight. I hate flying. The sooner we take off, the sooner I get off this damn plane.

"Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us and we hope you enjoy your flight. At this time make sure seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Also make sure you are in your seat, seatbelt fastened correctly." I do as told and take another deep breath.

"If having trouble, please don't hesitate to ask a flight attendant, where safety is our number one priority. We advise you at this moment, any electronic equipment must be turned off as we get ready for take off."

I pull my phone off and send Anna a quick messaging tellling her I'm about to take off. I then turn my phone off . I turn my head to the seat next to me as I felt the seat slightly move. He gives me a quick smile before fastening his seat belt.

"Flight attendants you may now take your seat as we ready for take off." The male voice spoke again.

I close my eyes has as I felt my heart sped. I grabbed both arm rest on each side tightly hoping that it'll help. It didn't. "Don't like flight?" I heard someone ask. I open my eyes and face the the guy next me. He's staring at me with a friendly smile.

"Um, not really." His mile got bigger. "I use to be like that." He paused. "Don't worry it'll go by fast." I was deciding to tell him that this wasn't my first flight, but changed my mind as I felt the plane move forward.

My eyes quickly closed again. I heard the guy next to me chuckle. But I didn't care. The plane sped up and suddenly, I could feel us lifting off. My stomach got that feeling. That feeling when your on a roller coaster going down a hill. I felt like I had to vomit.

I didn't dare open my eyes to look out the window. I knew if I did, it would be an ugly mess. The feeling in my stomach stayed, even after the captain told us we were now able to unfasten our seat belts and move around. The male voice spoke once again.

"You may now turn on your electronic devices. In a moment the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer food and hot and cold drinks. Alcholic drinks are also available. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the fligh. Thank You."

I loosened my grip on the arm rest and relaxed my tense muscles. The guy next to me laughs. "See. Wasn't to bad was it?" He asked. I responded with a smile and unfastened my seat belt. I took the time to look at the guy next to me as he texted on his phone. Curly brown hair, glasses, and big teeth but it fit him.

I didn't realise he was looking at me until he cleared his throat. My cheeks instantly felt warm. "Oh sorry." He smiled. _Why does he keep smiling?_ "My name is Olaf by the way." He held his hand out for me to shake but I just stared at him. I didn't mean to be rude, but his name took me by surprised.

"Olaf?" I asked.

He smiled again. "I know. It's a very strange name, but it's for a strange dude." I didn't know how to feel about that. His hand fell to his lap and I felt bad. "I'm Elsa." I gestured to myself.

"That's a very beautiful name." A flight attendant came by and asked if we wanted something. "Coffee for me please. A lot of cream and sugar." I told her.

"Make that two please." He said smiling. She carefully sat our coffees down and continued on. "So Olaf. Do you live in New York?" I ask trying to start conversation.

"No. I live in Arendelle. I'm just going to New York to visit family. It's my mother's birthday and she wants all the family to come by." He finishes taking a sip of his coffee. "How about you?"

"I also live in Arendelle. I'm very shocked I havn't seen you around." Arendelle isn't that big of a place. "I'm going to New York because I wsa invited to an art museum to see one of my pieces."

"You must be really good then." He said shocked. I took a sip of my coffee, welcoming the warm liquid as it went down my throat. "If you don't mind me asking. What is it that you do?"

He smiled. "I make people smile." He simply said. I couldn't help but smile myself and I didn't know why.

The rest of the flight went by. Just talking to Olaf took my mind off the plane. And as we got ready to land, he calmed me down by telling jokes. We went our seperate ways at the airport, promising to meet sometime in Arendelle. I did end up getting his number though.

As I headed out the airport I spot an old man holding a card with my last name on it. I walk up to him and smile. "Are you Miss Winters?" He asked softly. I nod. "Well let me show you the way." The man led me out the airport and into a black car. I hesitated and gave him a starnge look. He chuckled. "I'm taking you to your hotel Miss Winters." I relaxed and got inside.

Who knew that this trip would be like this. I honestly thought I would have to pay for all this myself, which wouldn't be a problem. But I'm glad I don't have to. The car moved, leaving the airport and heading to my hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 8! I hoped you liked this one. I wanted to post a chapter before my birthday, which is this Sunday. I'm so happy guys. Turning 16! But anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this it means a lot. Don't hesitate to comment follow and favorite. Love ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anna P.O.V**

"I would tell you what these are, but I'm sure you already know." Kristoff gestured towards the workout machines. And he was right. I did know what they were. We worked out a lot in the Marines. Inside and out. We walked towards the punching bags as he continued showing me around.

"Here we have, the boxing area. It's the only area that isn't being watched." He frowned. "I don't know why." I didn't mind watching over the area. I wouldn't even mind teaching boxing. I quite enjoy watching it whenever I have the chance.

"I'll do it. I'll even teach it, if you want me to." I told him. He turned to me. Eyebrowing raising as he spoke. "Really? Do you even know how to box?" I knew enough from tv and combat training so I'll be fine. "Alright. Fine. The positions yours." He said smiling, putting me in a headlock.

He then let me go. But before I could do anything to get him back, a guy walked up to us. Messy brown hair, big hands even for a guy his size. And he was big. His feet were pretty big too. "Hey Wreck it. This is Anna. Anna, Wreck it." My blonde friend introduced. The guy or Wreck it, stuck out his hand. I quickly shook it and smiled.

"HI. I'm Ralph. But some people call me Wreck it Ralph." He finished will a small. The nickname was weird. but I'm not the one to judge. "Anna." I simply said. He talked to Kristoff a bit about an issue with one of the weight machines, while stood to the side and waited for them to finish.

"Is there a reason why his nick name is what it is?" I asked him as we walked to the cardio machines. How in the world did they get all these?

"I mean look at him. That man looks like he can destroy anything in his way. But he's a softy." Kristoff and I stopped behind another gentlemen, who was too distracted on the phone to hear his name being called. Irritated, Kristoff slapped him on the head. It was hard to keep a straight face as the guy turned around.

His hair was also brown, just a little darker than the Ralph. He had a beard that resembled a teenage boy growing facial hair, and very strong cheek bones. His nose is very hard to describe and his eyebrows are thick and dark as night. He said goodbye and a quiet "I love you" to the person on the phone and hung up. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms against his chest. "Is there a reason you interrupted my phone call."

"Flynn meet Anna. She's just starting here, like you. And no phone calls until lunch." Kristoff spoke. Flynn gave me a nod. "Oh and Anna." The blondfe started. He dug in his short's pocket and pulled out a shiny piece of metal. A key. "Here are your own set of keys. Grand Pabbie suggested. Feel free to come in any time you want." He sat the cold metal in my hands and patted me on the head. Pushing him away, I gave him a thanks.

Our attention diverted from one another as we heard the boy in front of us complain. "How come she gets a set of keys? She just got here. Where are mine the then?" Swinging his arms as he spoke. He kind of reminded me of a child being told no about getting ice cream or cool toy. Kristoff shrugged and rolled eyes. "Just go get ready. Gym opens up in less than three."

Flynn turned around with a grunt and did was told. "I swear he's such a child. I don't know how he has a girlfriend." I heard my friend mumbled.

"Speaking of girlfriends. How did your date go?" I asked him. A smile appeared on his lips, only getting bigger as he tried to lose it.

"It was good. Great actually. You know I met her here. She was on one of the cardio machine's and her phone dropped. I picked it up for her." He paused. "I know cheesy." He ran his fingers through his hair. "If things don't work out with your lady friend. This is a good place to find some pretty ladies." He joked.

* * *

><p>Work is going by fine. There wasn't too many people in the boxing area, so I wasn't too busy. I did talk to few of them. Turns out most of them just needed to let off some steam, whether it had to do with work or if they simply had an off day. While speaking to a gentlemen who was obviously flirting with me, I heard a soft behind. "Excuse me."<p>

I was interrupted by a brunette. She was slightly taller than me, hair flowing all the way down to her waist. She didn't look like she came to workout. So I was very confused on why she was here. Maybe she was lost. Putting on a friendly smile, I greeted her. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see if I can get a trainer. Summer is coming up and I wanna look good." She smiled. I nodded and led her to the front desk, thankful I no longer had to speak to the green eyed boy who was starting to become very forward. Stopping at the counter, I handed her a clipboard.

"Fill out this information sheet with all personal info and exactly what you want to work out." I dragged my index finger along the paper at the listed names, mine being included. "Here, you can pick whoever is available, to be your trainer." She filled out the paper and turned to glance at me.

"What's your name?" She asked, a small smile on her lips. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Anna."

I watched as she circled my name. Satisfied, she hands the pen and clipboard to me. "I'll see you soon." And with that she was out the door. Taking a look at the sheet, I searched for name. Belle.

* * *

><p>"She's totally into." Kristoff told me with a nodding Fylnn sitting beside him. We were currently sitting in subway. We had already finished our sandwiches and we had some leftover time.<p>

"Maybe she just rather workout with another female." I suggested. Flynn shook his head, eyes focused on his phone.

"There's like two other girls who work there. She could've chose them but instead she chose you." He commented, eyes still on his cellular device. I haven't texted Elsa since she landed, I wonder if she's finding everything alright. She promised a phone call later tonight, so I'm really looking forward to that.

Like Kristoff knew what I was thinking he spoke. "It doesn't matter anyway at the moment. She already has a lady friend." Why does he keep referring her as my lady friend?

"Is she hot?" Flynn asked, eyes finally leaving his phone. Not only was she hot, she was beautiful. Herself is a work of art created by the Gods themselves. Smooth pale skin that you couldn't help but touch. Pink heart shaped lips that tasted of heaven. Long soft platinum blonde hair. And her eyes. God those eyes. So blue you couldn't help but get lost in them. And the way her hips sway with each step. Oh how I would love to get a hold on them as I make my way with her. "She's gorgeous." I answered.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about our "love life" as Kristoff put it. Work went by fast, and I found myself slightly upset that it had ended so quickly. But I was in need of a shower and I had an expected phone call.

"Mama I'm home." I shouted as I walk through the door. There was no response. I make a quick entrance to my room to put my things up. "Mom?" I say knocking on her door. I opened it. She was sat up on her bed, nose in a book. Walking quietly, I enter and sit on her bed.

Her room was full of pictures of her and Papa. It smelt like them in here. I remember spending hours in here with them. Talking, laughing, everything. Now I barely come in here. I miss him badly and I hope the man knows how much pain he has caused my Mama and I. Yes things are better than they were back when the accident happened, but it still hurts to know he's gone.

"Anna? I didn"t see you come in." She says putting the book down. It figures, she was always the one to get caught up in a book. Me and Papa would always tease her about how dangerous that could be. "How was your day sweetie?"

"It was good. It went by too quickly." I smile at her. She began to speak only to cough afterwards. Worried, I move closer to her and rube her back.

"Mom are you getting sick?" I asked. She swatted her hand and shook her head, as she tried to catch her breath. Now that I have a better look at her, she does look a little paler than usual. I put the back of my hand against her forehead to check her temperature.

"You're warm. Do you need anything?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine Anna. It's just a little hot in here. It'll go away tomorrow." I decided to drop it for now. But if it gets worse, I'll say something. We spent the few hours talking about our day and about the book she was reading. It was a sappy love story. Something that isn't too interesting. They're all the same. She ended up dozing off, so I decided to take a shower.

After my shower I settled on a pair of sweatpants and an "I am a Marine" shirt I bought the other day. I was heading towards the kitchen when I felt a vibration in my pocket. Pulling it out I answered it. "Hello."

I opened the fridge and pulled out a box of pizza. "Hey Anna." The person said through the phone. I automatically knew it was her. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. And the way she said my name. I never thought I would enjoy hearing someone say my name.

"How was your flight?" I asker her, taking a bite of the pizza. Not bothering to heat it up. I sat on the couch and turned the tv on, settling on a random channel.

"It was good. Though I really don't enjot them much. I was so glad once we landed." She paused. "How was your first day at the gym?" Finishing my bite, I spoke.

"It was good. I didn't really have to do much, but I did get my first client." I finished. I didn't tell her that it was girl. I don't know how she would feel about it. Especialy if what Kristoff and Flynn said was true.

"That's great. Maybe you could teach me a few things." She suggested. I didn't dare respond to that comment. Where my thoughts were going, it was a good decision. Who knows what would've came out of my mouth.

"So how's New York?" I ask her changing the subject.

"It's beutiful. I met the man who bought my canvas. He's sweet. He paid for my suite and got me a driver. I head to the musuem tomorrow. You really should come here." She rambled. It was quite entertaining listening to her talk. Noticing that she has been rambling for a while she apologizes. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I get too caught up in what I'm talking about." I laugh.

"Your laughing at me." She says more to herself than to me. I try to suppress my laughter but was finding it rather difficult. She was silent once I was finished. I would have thought she hung up of it wasn't for the quiet shuffeling in the background. "Are you finished?" She asked. She took my silence as a yes.

"You know Anna," She started. "I don't mind you laughing at me, but do know there are consequences. Which I will gladly deal with once I get back." What did she mean by that? I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She could do anything to me. "I'll leave you with that." She said, her voice lingering in my hear, causing my stomach to clench. And with that she hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I am so sorry for the delay. I had to rewrite this chapter, and I had a busy couple of weeks with school. I want to thank you all for the birthday wishes. You guys really made me happy. Feel free to comment if you have any questions. Once again thank you for taking the time in reading this story.**


End file.
